Ce dont j'ai envie?
by pims33
Summary: Gabrielle Valmont, Serpentarde, est détestée de tous. Elle a pour seul et unique ami, Evan Rosier. Elle ne suporte personne et encore moins les maraudeurs. Suivez sa dernière année pleine d'émotions et de rebondissements...
1. Chapter 1

Ce dont j'ai envie ?

Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie ! J'en ai trop marre !

Mais pourquoi je suis en histoire de la magie ? Et le professeur qui ne se rend même pas compte que tout le monde est en train de dormir, et à vrai dire, je me demande s'il sait que nous sommes ici !

Je me retourne pour voir les Serpentards en train de dormir, avachis sur la table, et pour certains comme Rosier et Lestrange, avec une plume dans leur main.

En tout cas, je dis respect ! Non vraiment, ils ont essayé de prendre des notes, ils ont résisté tant qu'ils ont pu, mais notre charmant professeur d'histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, les a vaincus !

Les autres Serpentards, comme Black, je veux parler de Bellatrix Black, ou encore Nott, sont carrément la tête en arrière la bouche grande ouverte en train de baver comme de grosses limaces.

Ca me donne envie de jouer au basket avec des boulettes de papier mâché.

Je me tourne de l'autre côté et je vois les Griffondors. Ils clament haut et fort qu'ils sont plus forts, plus courageux que les autres maisons de Poudlard, mais en attendant ils ne sont pas meilleurs que nous, les monstrueux Serpentards, face à l'ignoble Binns !

Ils sont tous en train de dormir à poings fermés, à part Evans. Cette fille n'est pas normale!

Potter, un binoclard prétentieux, ronfle, c'est atroce ! Ses amis ne doivent pas dormi de la nuit avec lui dans les parages. A vrai dire, je suis sure que toute la tour Griffondor ne doit pas dormir ! Je comprends pourquoi Lupin a toujours l'air fatigué !

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce gars est trop lourd !... Si vous vous demandez de quoi Potter est en train de rêver ne cherchez pas ou ne cherchez plus !

Il vient juste de murmurer un : « moi aussi je t'aime ma Lily chérie ! ». Vraiment pathétique !

Cette fameuse Lily c'est Lily Evans, une Griffondor, sang de bourbe, miss-je-sais- tout et très belle rousse.

Ne croyez pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les sangs de bourbe, moi aussi j'en suis une ! Mais contrairement aux autres je ne le prends pas pour une insulte… J'en tire une grande fierté. Au début, quand mes camarades de Serpentard me l'adressaient, j'en pleurais presque. Mais maintenant, quand ils l'emploient à mon encontre, je me redresse et marche la tête haute

Oh attention, il va y avoir de l'action ! Black, et là je parle bien du prétentieux emmerdeur « maraudeur » Sirius Black, a pris une plume et ce sadique est en train de gratter le nez de Potter qui était reparti dans ses ronflements digne d'un énorme tractopelle.

Lupin, un des quatre maraudeur, regarde la scène avec amusement, alors que Petit gros, pardon je voulais dire Pettigrow, observe Black avec une admiration sans borne. Il est vraiment pitoyable ce mec !

Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Potter a réagi! Il vient de ce s'étaler de tout son long par terre ! Je vous explique : Potter était en train de dormir en équilibre sur sa chaise et quand il a voulu dégager ce qui lui gratter le nez, il a eu un mouvement très brusque et s'est casser la gueule en entraînant tout son bureau avec ! Heureusement que la sonnerie a retenti à ce moment là !

Enfin la fin du cours, et surtout, enfin la fin de la journée !

J'en pouvais plus !

Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de me présenter !

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Gabrielle Valmont, je suis française et irlandaise. J'habite à la frontière Franco Espagnole, à San Sébastian, une ville magnifique, dans la plus belle maison du monde !

Bon, Ok, j'exagère… Mais, il n'empêche que la baie vitrée de ma chambre donne directement sur la plage où je passe tous mes étés à surfer avec mes potes !

Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, ça m'a fait un choc thermique dont je ne me suis toujours pas remise. Quand les autres sont en tee-shirt, moi je suis encore en pull. Que voulez vous, c'est quand l'Ecosse, on se les pèle là-bas !

Ma famille ? D'abord, il y a mon père, Philippe Valmont. Il est le descendant du Vicomte de Valmont, vous savez, _Les Liaisons Dangereuses._ Il est sculpteur, et si vous voulez mon avis c'est le meilleur, même Canova peut aller se rhabiller.

Ensuite, ma mère, Meredith Valmont. Elle travaille au Louvre en tant que restauratrice d'œuvres d'art.

Et pour finir, mon emmerdeur de frère que j'aime malgré tout de tout mon cœur, Maxence. Il a presque 10 ans et dans un peu plus d'un an il rentre à Poudlard.

Et oui ! Lui aussi est sorcier !

En fait, il y avait une rumeur dans la famille qui disait que le Vicomte, se servait de la magie pour séduire certaines femmes, et quelques hommes au passage. Ce qui expliquerait le non étonnement de mes parents quand j'ai reçu les lettres d'admission de Poudlard et de Beaubâton, et pourquoi tous les deux sommes sorciers !

Vous vous demandez tous sans doute, pourquoi Poudlard, alors que Beaubâton est plus près ?

Tous simplement parce que Beaubâton est une école de filles, donc bien trop prise de tête et crêpage de chignons à mon goût !

Maintenant que la journée est terminée non mais vous avez vu ces sadiques ! Nous mettre Binns en fin de journée, un vendredi qui plus est ! Je me dirige vers mon dortoir prendre une bonne douche longue et chaude.

J'arrive dans la salle commune, il y a vraiment trop de bruit à cause des merdeux de première année.

Enfin le dortoir, le silence, le calme, la chaleur de la douche qui m'attend. J'adore les fins de journées quand elles terminent comme ça.

Je me déshabille pour passer sous la douche. J'allume l'eau et je sens sa chaleur glisser sur ma peau et j'arrive à décompresser, enfin, de ma journée de travail. Je me lave les cheveux, puis le corps et après 20 minutes à profiter de l'eau chaude je sorts de la douche pour retrouver la chaleur de la serviette que j'avais posée au préalable sur le poêle à chauffer.

Je me mets ensuite un jeans, un top noir et une petite veste de la même couleur. Je me brosse vite fait les cheveux et descends rejoindre mon meilleur ami, Evan Rosier qui doit m'attendre dans la salle commune pour aller manger.

- Coucou mon chou ! Alors ces deux heures d'histoire de la magie ? Le pied total, je paris ? Demandai-je à Evan ironiquement.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Heureusement, plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances d'été !

- Tu vas faire quoi, Evanounet, pendant ces vacances ?

- Evanounet ? c'est quoi encore ce surnom que tu as trouvé ? Gaby, arrête c'est vraiment effrayant quelques fois !… Et pour répondre à ta question, je compte bien faire la fête à fond et baiser un maximum!

- S'il te plait Evan, ne soit pas vulgaire et protège mes chastes oreilles de ces grossièretés !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ! Tu es aussi chaste qu'une prostituée de White Chapel !

Je lui file un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule et prend la sortie de la salle commune pour me rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Et vu l'heure, on allait être en retard pour le repas.

Evan me rattrape au détour d'un couloir.

- Oh ! Gaby ! Ne te vexe pas ! Tu sais bien que te t'aime comme tu es !... Même si je suis bien le seul, d'ailleurs !

Je lui lance un regard noir et tourne les talons, je reprends la marche d'un pas plus volontaire que précédemment.

- Rosier, Rosier, Rosier !, dit une voix grave et suave, horriblement sexy en vérité. On ne t'a jamais appris à parler aux femmes, à ce que je vois !, repris-t-elle.

Je me retourne pour voir qui c'était. Et là, j'ai la surprise de voire Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, derrière Evan.

- Ah ! Ce n'était que Valmont ! Tout compte fait, tu peux lui parler comme à un elfe de maison, dit Black.

- Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ! Cassez- vous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, tous les quatre !, m'exclamai-je. C'était une discussion privée, mais vous ne savez sans doute pas de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut dire qu'elle ne concernait qu'Evan et moi !... Allez, barrez-vous, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?... Valmont, tu croix que tu nous fais peur ? Tu croix que tu Me fais peur ? Je te signale que nous sommes 4 et que tu es toute seule !, me coupe Black.

- Hum, hum, hum !, fait Evan.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, l'emmerdeur ? Tu ne vois pas que je parle à ta putain, là ?

C'en est trop pour Evan qui sotte sur Black.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ce que tu viens de dire bâtard,… enfoiré !

Lupin et Potter les séparent, et les maraudeurs passent devant nous pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Lupin me lance un regard d'excuse, il a l'air de regretter les paroles de Black, Potter n'a pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand à Black, il a vraiment l'air furieux. Il me lance un regard haineux. Pettigrow, lui, est hypnotisé par l'aura que dégage Black et regard ses trois amis avec vénération.

Evan et Moi, nous regardons, puis partons bras dessus bras dessous dans la grande salle où le repas était déjà servit. Nous mangeons à l'écart des autres Serpantards, comme pour tous nos repas depuis notre première année.

- Dit, Gabrielle ?

- …, je lève la tête et d'un regard, je lui fais signe de continuer.

- Ca te dit que l'on se voit pour une de nos sessions sexe ?...

- Ca tombe bien, j'allais te le proposer !

- Cool ! me répond-il, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Evan est ce que l'on appelle un bel homme, les cheveux châtains, les yeux couleur menthe à l'eau. Vraiment c'est un des plus beau gars de Poudlard et je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi Evan est toujours célibataire !

- Alors, 21h30, même salle que d'habitude ? me demande-t-il.

- Bien sure !

Nous continuons à manger sans remarquer un regard insistant et furieux tourné dans ma direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

21h00 ! Bon, il faut que je rejoigne Evan dans une salle de classe du 2ème étage de l'aile Est du château.

Je suis dans les couloirs, impatiente de cette entrevue privée avec mon ami. Non mais vraiment, Evan est super doué de ce côté-là ! Je me demande si je pourrais ressentir plus de plaisir s'il y avait des sentiments entre nous !

BOUM !...

Non mais qui est le con qui traîne dans les couloirs à 10minutes du couvre feu !

Je lève alors les yeux du magnifique torse bien musclé que je viens de percuter, et là, je croise des yeux gris-bleus.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est Black !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là !... La tour Griffondor est de l'autre côté du château ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce secteur !

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Il me semble que ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Je le contourne pour poursuivre ma route.

- Tu vas te faire sauter par Rosier ? me demande-t-il.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Il me semble que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! lui répondais-je ironiquement.

- En fait tu n'es qu'une petite salope !

Je me tourne alors vers lui, m'avance de deux pas et lui mets une gifle magistrale. Il me regarde, alors, furieusement, il m'attrape le bras.

Je dois dire qu'il commence à être effrayant. Mais j'essaye de rester impassible, contrôlant la peur qui se fait de plus en plus grande en moi.

Il me plaque violemment contre le mur, je sens que mes derniers instants à vivre sur terre se rapprochent.

Black se colle encore plus à moi, son visage tendu et déformé par la haine et la colère.

Je ferme alors les yeux et commence à prier quand je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes, le baiser et très agréable. Ses mains me lâchent alors les poignés pour se poser sur ma taille et commencent à me caresser.

C'est vraiment très agréable ! Des frissons me parcours tout le corps. Mais, pourquoi je ne repousse pas Black ?

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Black !

Comme si cette révélation venait de me réveiller je le repousse violemment. Il me lance d'abord un regard confus, puis se reprend vite et me regarde comme si je venais de commettre le plus horrible crime que le monde n'ai jamais vu.

Il crache sur le sol et me dit :

- Ne recommence plus jamais ce que tu viens de faire ! Ne m'embrasse plus jamais ! Tu es la seule fille que je ne toucherais jamais tellement tu me dégoute.

- Je te signale, Black, que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé !... Roh ! Et puis, je m'en fous ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je dois aller retrouver Evan !

- Pauvre fille ! Tu es tellement désespérée parce que tu ne plais à personne que tu te retrouve à devoir payer quelqu'un pour le faire ! Tu me fais vraiment pitié !

- Et toi, tu te crois mieux que moi parce que tu es apprécié par une grande majorité d'élève de Poudlard, alors que tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un elfe de maison ! Regard-toi, à te pavaner dans tout le château, à changer de filles comme de chemises, à les jeter quand tu les as utilisées comme tu le voulais ! Attention, à cette vitesse, bientôt tu vas devoir te servir à Serpentard !

- Moi, c'est différent !

- Et en quoi c'est différent. Moi je ne couche qu'avec une personne, même s'il n'y a pas d'amour entre lui et moi, je ne couche qu'avec lui. Alors que toi, tu es un vrai salaud !... Tu leurs promets à toutes ton amour, mais c'est juste pour les baiser, après tu les jettes, comme tu jetterais une vielle chaussette toute trouée et poisseuse.

- Je fais ça pour oublier ! me répond-il.

- Pour oublier que ta vie est minable et que personne ne t'aime, même pas tes parents !… Que c'est triste, Black le malaimé !...

Boum !

Je viens de recevoir une belle gifle. Bon c'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort, mais c'est lui qui à commencé, il m'a trop énervé !

Je le regarde alors haineusement. Je déteste ce type, il 'm'exaspère et je ne le supporte pas !

Il me regarde furieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer ! Mais je vois dans ses yeux quelque chose de très troublant. Il la cache mais j'arrive quand même à y lire de la douleur et de la peine.

Et sans un mot il tourne les talons. Je reste dans le couloir quelques secondes.

Ai-je été trop dure ? Trop méchante ?

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'a bien mérité !

Je reprends alors mes esprits, me rendant compte que je suis en train de faire attendre Evan. Je cours alors vers cette fameuse salle de classe et je retrouve mon meilleur ami appuyé contre une des tables de la salle.

- J'ai faillis penser que tu ne viendrais pas !

Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse avec passion, enfin s'il y en avait eu un jour entre nous !

Ce baiser est bien, moins bon que celui de Black qui vous arrache des séries de frissons se répandant dans tout le corps, mais il est tout de même très bien !

Non mais qu'est ce que je dis ! Je deviens complètement folle à lier ! Le baiser de Black, bon, non mais, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe !

Evan me colle à lui en m'enroulant la taille de ses bras. Il passe alors ses mains sous mon haut et commence à me caresser.

Il rompt alors le baiser pour faire courir ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur mon visage, descendant de plus en plus pour arriver à mon cou. Il s'amuse alors à le lécher, le mordiller, le baiser… Evan sait que c'est l'un des endroits les plus érogène de mon corps, donc, il en profite bien.

Il y a tellement de frissons qui parcourent mon corps à ce moment précis que j'en perds la tête. Je suis totalement désorientée avec cette excitation qui monte de plus en plus en moi.

Il m'enlève alors la petite veste, puis le débardeur noir que j'avais mis, et se jeta sur mes seins pour les embrasser, les lécher, les mordiller…

Les sensations sont tellement agréables que je gémis, ce qui le fait sourire.

- Dis donc, tu es très réceptive aujourd'hui, tu a l'air très excité !

Je l'ignore et le fais même taire d'un baiser. Tout ça c'est à cause de Black, il faut que je me change les idées !

Evan m'attrape par les fesses et me fait assoir sur une table, puis me fait coucher. Apparemment c'est lui le chef ce soir ! Tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir me sortir Black de la tête et profiter de ce moment de pur plaisir !

…

Pendant ce temps là, dans le dortoir réservé aux sixièmes années de Griffondor, un jeune homme aux yeux gris-bleu regarde une carte. Les yeux braqués sur un point avec deux nom l'un sur l'autre : « Evan Rosier » et « Gabrielle Valmont ».

Furieux, il pose la carte sur sa table de chevet, prend sa baguette et descend dans sa salle commune voire s'il n'y a pas une blondasse peroxydée qu'il peut utiliser pour se « décontracter », mais surtout évacuer toute cette colère.

- Mais pourquoi me met-elle dans un tel état de nerf cette poufiasse !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as crié le nom de Black ! Me gronde mon meilleur ami.

- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

- Mais si, tu as joui en pensant à Black ! Tu pensais à ce gros con alors qu'on baisait !

- Mais je t'assure que non ! Ce gars me répugne comment peux tu penser que je m'imaginais avec lui pendant que l'on s'envoyait en l'air !

- Personnellement, je m'en fous que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'on se « défoule ». Mais évite de penser à ce connard de Black !

Voyant que je ne réponds pas et que j'ai la tête baissé, Il ajoute :

- Tu sais, moi aussi il m'arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Je t'en prie Gaby, ne fait pas ta prude !

- A qui tu penses ?, demandai-je subitement.

- Je ne te le dirais pas Gaby, on a beau être ami, tu es une grosse emmerdeuse, et tu aimes faire chier les gens. Je suis sur que ça ne te dérangerais pas plus que ça de me mettre dans la merde !

- Tu sais quand même que je peux garder un secret. Et si je ne peux pas le faire pour mon meilleur et seul ami, à qui je pourrais faire ça ?... Et puis, toi tu sais bien que j'ai pensais à Black tout à l'heure !

- Ah, Ah ! Tu l'avoues !

- Ne change pas de discussion, s'il te plait ! A qui tu penses quand on fait l'amour Evan ?

- D'accord ! D'abord, je tiens à te dire que je couche avec toi parce que j'aime bien ça ! Enfin, tu vois, j'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir ! Enfin, tu comprends, hein ?

- Ouais, bon, vas-y, accouche !

- D'accord !... Il m'arrive de penser à … Non, s'il te plait Gaby, ne m'oblige pas à le dire !

- Evan, ait un peu confiance en moi, putain !

- Mais ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! C'est juste que tu ne vas vraiment pas être contente !

- Evan, tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne te jugerais !...Et puis, qui-a-t-il de pire que Black ?, disais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Lucius Malfoy, peut-être ?

- Oh !... Je …Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être attiré par…

- Les mecs ?, me coupe Evan.

- En fait j'allais dire par les blonds ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être gay !... Mais je n'ai absolument rien contre tu sais !... Et puis vaut mieux être gay qu'attiré par l'emmerdeur de Black !

- Tu sais, on ne choisi pas ! C'est la fatalité !

C'est sans une réponse de ma part, on sort de la pièce pour se diriger vers nos dortoirs.

Et puis, qu'est qu'il croit, que je ne sais pas que ces choses là ne ce contrôlent pas ! Mais il a tout de même fallu que ce soit Black ! Le type que je hais le plus au monde ! Le destin, la fatalité et Merlin ont décidé de me punir tous en même temps, ils doivent vraiment me détester pour me torturer de la sorte !

Il doit être minuit et, Evan et moi rentrons dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et c'est très vite que l'on entend des bruits de pas descendant de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Evan et moi, restons alors choqués au milieu de la salle en voyant que c'était l'être le plus détestable du monde qui descendait les escaliers.

Black ! Bien entendu, toujours là quand et où il ne faut pas !

Il nous toise et lance et de ces fameux sourire dont il a la botte : le sourire narquois siriusien digne des plus grands Serpentards !

Il a beau clamé qu'il n'est pas un Black, en attendant il agit comme tel !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, bouffondor ? lançais-je à son attention.

- Maintenant que j'ai baisé et jeté comme de vieilles chaussettes toutes les filles des autres maisons, je me tourne vers ce qui reste, le bas de gamme, les Serpentardes !

- Pfff !, fais-je en passant devant lui pour monter à mon dortoir, je me retourne : « Au fait Evan, si tu veux, la prochaine fois je me teindrai en blonde… »

- Gabychounette ! Tu sais tu peux être vraiment chiante de temps en temps !, me répond Evan.

- Arr…, je suis en train de répondre à mon ami quand Black me coupe.

- « Gabychounette » ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur !

J'en avais presque oublié sa présence, mais malheureusement il est toujours là pour me le rappeler !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Mais barre-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tu nous dérange ?, lui riais-je au visage.

- Oh ! tout doux ! Du calme !... T'envoyer en l'air ne t'aide pas à te calmer !

- La ferme Black ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, alors ferme ta grande gueule ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis, ou il faut que je te le dessine ?... Bonne nuit Ev… ! disais-je en relevant la tête à l'endroit où devait ce trouver mon ami, mais il a déserté, le lâche !

- On dirait qu'il t'a fait faux bond, si tu veux…

- Quoi encore Black ? Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, je veux plus que tout retrouver mon lit et fermer les yeux. Pour faire clair, je ne veux pas d'un duel maintenant, alors fous moi la paix ! criais-je en montant l'escalier qui mène à mon dortoir.

J'ouvre la porte du dortoir et la referme. Je m'approche de mon lit et commence à me déshabiller.

Je regarde les autres filles du dortoir, elles sont toutes en train de dormir, les rideaux fermés et également scellé par sortilège de silence à cause des ronflements de quelques colocataires particulièrement gênantes.

C'est à ca moment là que je sens deux mains se glisser sur mes hanches.

Les mains sont brulantes et la peau est douce.

Je me retourne, priant Merlin pour que ce na soit pas Black, même si au fond de moi je prie aussi pour que ce soit Sirius.

C'est là que mes yeux rencontrent les siens, Bleus-gris et brillants d'un désir à peine voilé et assez surprenant venant de sa part.

Je le repousse mais il insiste, il revient vers moi et me reprend dans ses bras. Il me glisse à l'oreille qu'il aimerait voire si les Serpentardes sont toutes du bas de gamme, ou s'il y en a quelques une qui en vaillent la peine.

Je le regarde alors choquée et le repousse à contre cœur.

Non, mais que croit-il ? Que je vais écarter les cuisses parce qu'il me l'a demandé ? Il me prend pour une pute ou quoi ?

Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que c'est moi qui décide du moment, du lieu et surtout du partenaire ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui en cet instant ! Peut-être que s'il me l'avait fait comprendre autrement je n'aurais pas dis non, mais là, il peut aller se brosser !

Je me tourne alors vers mon lit et m'y glisse, tout en ignorant Black, ce qui ne semble pas apprécier.

Il enlève sa chemise qui n'était pas encore reboutonné, fait glisser son jeans par terre et se retrouve en boxer devant moi.

Allez Gaby ! Self Control ! Putain, mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible d'avoir un corps pareille ! Et qu'est qu'il est beau dans la lumière de la cheminée.

Je tiens à préciser que malgré que l'on soit en Juin, presque en Juillet, les nuits sont très froides en Ecosse, de plus les dortoirs des Serpentards sont dans les cachots, un endroit naturellement froid. Je me suis donc rabaissée à supplier mes colocataires pour avoir la cheminée allumée.

Revenons à nos moutons ! Black s'approche du lit et s'y glisse également. Il ferme les rideaux, et lance un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Je lui tourne le dos en continuant de l'ignorer et en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit partir (même si au fond de moi je veux qu'il reste !).

Il m'attrape la taille et me plaque contre son torse. Je sens la chaleur de son corps m'irradier et se répandre en moi par tous les pores de ma peau. Je suis, alors prise d'une série de frissons. Il se rapproche d'avantage de moi et me murmure, entre deux baisers qui amplifient mais frissons, un « Bonne nuit », et se colle encore plus à moi.

Je me retourne, le regardant dans les yeux et il susurre à mon tour un « bonne nuit à toi aussi ! », en y ajoutant un petit bisou à la commissure des lèvres. Je me cale alors dans ses bras forts et protecteurs, la tête collée contre son torse pour pouvoir écouter les battements de son cœur.

Il resserre encore l'étreinte de ses bras. Il me serre si fort que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mais qu'est ce que j'aime ça !

Cette pensée me surprend un peu, mais je préfère y penser plus tard et profiter de ce moment.

Peu à peu, un sentiment de bien être, de calme et de paix intérieur m'envahit et je finis par m'endormir dans les bras d'un gars que je suis censée haïr.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis dans la grande salle, à la table des Serpentards, en train de petit déjeuner, quand Evan arrive tout sourire, qui s'efface assez rapidement quand il voit la tête que je tire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?... Tu n'as pas pu tirer ton coup hier ou quoi ? dit-il amuser.

- Ben, en fait si, mais le gars n'était pas à la hauteur de mes espérances ! répliquais-je.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas cool ce que tu dis là ! Après je vais complexer et je vais devoir dépenser des tonnes de galions pour un psycho-mage de merde !

- Oh excuse-moi de remettre tes talents en question ! disais-je ironiquement. En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, hier soir quand tu m'a lâchement abandonné dans la salle commune avec Black.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas contente de le voire !... Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte tout à tonton Evy ! dit-il avec excitation.

- Quand tu es parti j'étais en train de m'engueuler avec Black. Il me faisait tellement chier que je suis montée dans mon dortoir et je me suis mise en pyjama. Je croyais que j'en étais débarrassée ! Et quand j'allais me mettre au lit, j'ai senti deux mains sur mes hanches, il était là ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour monter jusqu'au dortoir, entant donné qu'aucun homme ne peut y monter, mais il était là ! Il m'a fait des propositions indécentes que j'ai ignorées. Je pensais qu'il faisait ça pour me faire bouillir de rage et qu'il allait partir. Mais, non ! Quand il a vu que je m'étais glissé dans le lit, il s'est déshabillé et il est venu me rejoindre. Puis on s'est endormi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Evan me regarde avec insistance, puis au bout de quelques instants, il me questionne :

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui ! Enfin, non ce matin quand je me suis levée il n'est plus là ! Et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui !

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous n'avez rien fait de sexuelle ? On est en train de parler de Black, là ! Le salaud qui utilise les filles pour se vider « la tête » et les larguer. Et toi qui joui en pensant à lui…

- Shhhht ! Moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre, je ne veux pas que ça se sache, c'est la honte totale si quelqu'un en vient à le découvrir !

- C'est vrai, mais celui qui aura le plus honte, c'est moi. Tout le monde pensera que je suis cocu. Je te rappelle que tout Poudlard pense que nous sommes ensemble… Bref ! Revenons à nos hippogriffes… Tu étais dans ton lit avec le gars qui te fait fantasmer, celui dont tu es sans doute amoureuse sans tant rendre compte, d'où ta haine irraisonnée envers lui, et tu ne fais rien du tout avec lui ?

- Ben si !...

- Ah ! J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant !

- On a dormit, disais-je avec un petit sourire narquois pour lui avoir fait espérer un peu d'action… En tout cas, ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, personne. C'est à se demander s'il était bien là cette nuit et que je n'avais pas rêvé.

C'est à ce moment là que les maraudeurs rentrent dans la grande salle d'un pas conquérants, comme si le monde leur appartenait.

Il y a vraiment des baffes qui se perdent ! En tout cas, Black ne me lance aucun regard. J'ai vraiment dû rêver hier soir. Déçue, je me lève, Evan me suit et tous les deux sortons enlacés de la grande salle en direction du parc.

Mais ce dont je ne me rends pas compte c'est ce regard fixé sur moi et furieux de ma proximité avec Evan.

…

Après avoir passé toute la matinée au soleil au bord du lac, Evan et moi rentrons manger.

Et là, ce que je vois me donne envie de gerber : Black et une fille magnifique genre mannequin, en train de rigoler tout les deux.

Il lui touche les cheveux.

Moi je fais comme si de rien était. Je continue de marcher et ignore la scène qui se passe presque devant moi.

La rage m'envahi. Je m'assoie à la table des Serpentards et regarde Evan manger.

Voire Black se faire donner la becquée par cette poufiasse brune, ça me met tellement en rage, que je décide de me « venger », ou plutôt de me défouler.

J'enlève mon pied de ma chaussure et tend la jambe. Mon pied rencontre la cheville droite d'Evan. Il lève la tête de son poulet et me regarde bizarrement. Je lui réponds par un petit sourire coquin qui en dit long sur mes intentions. Il me renvoi le sourire mais de manière beaucoup plus perverse.

Je monte mon pied lentement en gardant les yeux fixés sur les yeux menthe à l'eau. La température de mon corps augmente très nettement.

Evan a arrêté de manger et me regarde comme hypnotisé. Je continue à lever ma jambe et arrive à la cuisse de mon meilleur ami. Je la caresse et continue de bouger mon pied vers son entre-jambe. Il se raidit et pousse un petit gémissement à peine audible. Il me saisit le pied, placé sur son intimité et le caressant et lui arrachant d'autres gémissements.

Il commence à me caresser langoureusement avec ses mains chaudes et douces. Ces caresses me décontractent et me font frissonner. Ces frissons me parcourent le long de la colonne vertébrale, et remontent jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Qu'est ce que c'est bon ! J'ai envie de tellement plus maintenant.

J'enlève mon pied de mon ami, me lève et fait comprendre à Evan en un regard, que j'aimerais finir cet entretien en tête à tête dans une salle à l'écart de tout.

On part tous les deux d'un pas pressé sous m'œil jaloux et possessif de Black, que je ne vois pas, mais qui n'échappe pas à Evan, qui décide de rendre encore plus furieux le Griffondor en passant autour de ma taille.

Evan me plaque contre une porte de classe, m'attrape par les fesses et me surélève pour que je m'accroche à lui en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Tout en m'embrassant, il ouvre la porte, rentre dans la salle et la claque avec le pied.

Pas le temps de fermer la porte à clef à l'aide d'un petit « collaporta », pas le temps d'insonoriser, le désir monte vraiment trop vite.

…

Assis au coin du feu, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Evan et moi parlions de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es mise à pleurer après notre petite session ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu n'as peut-être pas aimé ?

- Mais non, bien sûre que non ! j'ai même adoré ! Mais je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai juste craqué !

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es mise dans un état pareil à cause de Black, alors que vous n'avez rien fait ?

- …, je baisse la tête honteuse.

- Ecoute Gaby, si tu réagis comme ça alors qu'il n'a fait que dormir dans le même lit que toi pour t'emmerder ! Tu as vraiment un problème, ma vieille !

- …, je ne le regarde toujours pas, j'ai trop honte !

- Bon, Gaby ! permet moi de te parler franchement !... Je croix que tu es amoureuse de ce type !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Moi, amoureuse de Black ! et puis quoi encore ? Ca ne va vraiment pas bien dans petite tête de serpent vicieux, Evan ?…Non, en fait, c'est juste que ce moment était parfait ! Tu comprends ? C'était un moment de pure tendresse, sans rien de plus ! Je me fous complètement que la personne avec qui j'ai partagé cet instant était Sir…, je veux dire Black !

- A d'autre Gabrielle ! Ton excuse est bidon ! Et puis, c'est à moi que tu parles ! Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui, peut-être même mieux que toi ! ce qui t'a fait mal c'est que toi tu accordais beaucoup d'importance à ce moment, alors que lui s'en fout complètement !

- Tu sais ? Tu as vraiment un don pour remonter le moral des gens ! disais-je ironiquement.

- Allez, viens faire câlin ! dit Evan en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je m'y réfugie assez vite et il me sert fort.

- Tu sais, tu es vraiment paradoxale comme nana !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu fais genre je n'ai pas de sentiment, je me comporte comme un gars, mais tu as constamment besoin de câlins, de bisous. Il fait toujours te montrer qu'on t'aime et sans t'en rendre compte, tu montres aux gens ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on découvre : tes sentiments !

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureuse ? Ca serait vraiment plus simple !

- Donc tu avoues que tu es amoureuse de Black ?, dit Evan moqueusement.

Je lui donne un coup de poing et lui dit :

- Hey ! Au fait, comment ça se passe avec « la belle blonde » ?, lui demandais-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Et bien, tu sais, il va se marier avec la cousine de l'élu de ton cœur et…

- Bellatrix ?

- Non, bien sûre que non ! Narcissa ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'il est à 100% hétéro et pas assez curieux pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui !

- Tu devrais tenter quand même de le séduire avec subtilité. Je suis sûre qu'il ne resterait pas à un beau gosse comme toi. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je sui sûre que l'on pourrait avoir des surprises.

Il me regarde et me sourit. Il me colle un bon gros bisou baveux sur le front, ce qui me fait rigoler comme une idiote. Ce gars est en or ! Tout le monde le croit sans cœur, mais il n'en est absolument rien.

Il est gentil, tendre, adorable, certes, pas trop doué pour remonté le moral, mais c'est un type géniale !

Tout ça c'est parce qu'on est à Serpentard et que toutes les autres maisons nous détestent. A Serpentard, on nous déteste parce que je suis une sang de bourbe, et que Evan ne partage pas leurs idées racistes et ségrégationnistes.

En tout cas, il reste mon meilleur ami, on reste ensemble et on forme un petit groupe en marge de toute l'école.

Je commence à bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Je croix que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Evan ! Merci d'être là pour moi !

Je lui colle un gros bisou baveux et monte dans mon dortoir.

Je m'arrête devant le lit et j'appelle un elfe de maison de l'éole que je connais très bien puisque c'est grâce à elle que je peux m'introduire frauduleusement dans les cuisines pour avoir quelques parts de tarte aux potirons:

- Twinky ?

- Oui Mademoiselle ? Que voulez-vous que Twinky fasse pour vous, Mademoiselle ?

- Change les draps le temps que je prenne une douche, et brûle les, ce n'est pas la peine de les réutiliser !

- Oui Mademoiselle, dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant tellement bas que son gros nez touche le sol.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre et je vois les deux sœurs Black qui entrent dans le dortoir. Décidemment, cette famille le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Ah ! Tient ! La sang de bourbe est là !, dit Bellatrix.

Je me retourne pour partir prendre ma douche, mais une main me retient.

- Oh ! Je te parle, Valmont ! tu croix que tu vaux mieux que nous, Sang de bourbe ? me demande-t-elle avec verve et méchanceté.

Je me dégage de sa prise et part dans la salle de bain.

Quand je retourne près de mon lit les sœurs Black ne sont plus dans le dortoir.

Plus qu'une semaine et les vacances, elles tombent bien parce que je commençais vraiment à péter un câble et faire n'importe quoi. Et c'est sur ces merveilleuse pensées que je m'endors tranquillement.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir, c'est le dernier soir. Demain matin à 11h00, on prend le Poudlard Express et direction la maison.

Mais là, en ce moment, on est dans la grande salle et on s'apprête à manger.

Si vous vous demandez comment c'est passé la semaine, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Atroce !

Ces derniers jours, les maraudeurs se sont défoulés plus que de raisons sur les Serpentards. Black m'ignorait totalement.

Par contre, il en veut particulièrement à Evan. Quand ils se croisent, Black le bouscule et ça termine toujours en duels assez sanglants qui se terminent à l'infirmerie. Un jour, je me suis interposée entre eux et je me suis retrouvée une journée entière à l'infirmerie, le nez explosé, le bras gauche cassé. Je dois dire que depuis ce jour ils sont beaucoup plus calme, et surtout, moins violent.

Je suis donc assise face à Evan et nous discutons pendant que Dumbledore nous annonce le gagnant de la coupe des quatre maisons.

- Ca te dit de venir 3-4 semaines chez moi ?, demandais-je à Evan. Je t'apprendrais à Surfer, et surtout tu verras ce que c'est que d'avoir vraiment chaud !

- D'accord ! Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents, mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils refusent. Mais toi aussi, il faut que tu viennes chez moi cet été ! En plus, il y a deux boîtes de nuit qui vont ouvrir dans le Londres sorcier et moldu, on va trop s'éclater !

- Ca je n'en douterais jamais !... Bon qu'est ce qu'il fout Dumby ? Il en met du temps pour dire que c'est les Bouffondors qui ont gagné la coupe cette année !

- … Griffondor !, s'exclame Dumbledore, suivit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- On va enfin pouvoir manger !, annonce gaiement Evan.

- Avant de vous laissez vous rassasier, je dois vous annoncer un projet qui verra le jour cet, lors de la dernière semaine des vacances. Ce projet me tient énormément à cœur ! En effet, j'ai eu l'idée lumineuse d'organiser une sorte d'échange culturel. Cet échange consistera à favoriser le rapprochement et l'entente des maisons, et surtout à mieux connaître le monde moldu pour les sorciers qui ne le connaissent pas ! C'est pourquoi chaque « sang dit pur » ira passer une semaine dans une famille de moldu. Et bien sûr les maisons seront mélangées. Si vous voulez savoir avec qui vous serez, il y aura une liste dans chaque salle commune après le repas. Bien entendu, cette semaine est obligatoire et les groupes ne sont pas échangeables… Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent repas !, nous déclare notre directeur adoré.

Moi, je reste choquée. Il ne me manquerait plus que je me retrouve coincée avec un pro-mangemort, ou pire avec Black !

Je n'arrive pas à manger tant cette idée me fait peur.

A la fin du repas, Evan et moi partons dans notre salle commune tout en discutant.

- J'arriverais chez toi vers le 9 juillet, le temps que j'arrive chez moi, que je profite un peu de ma famille, et que je prépare mes affaires… Ca t'ira ?

- Ouais, ouais !, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer tellement j'ai peur du nom de la personne qui doit passer une semaine chez moi.

On arrive dans la salle commune, on est les premiers, les autres sont toujours en train de manger. Je m'approche de la liste, et cherche mon nom.

Je vois celui d' « Evan Rosier » qui est sur la même ligne qu'un Serdaigle, un certain John Spencer.

Si ça se trouve, je ne fais même pas partie des familles d'accueilles et je m'inquiète pour rien… l'espoir re-né en moi.

Mais je déchante très vite, quand Evan pose brusquement son doigt sur le papier collé au tableau d'affichage.

Gabrielle Valmont avec…, s'arrête brusquement Evan et me regarde géné.

Je zieute à mon tour le papier et je vois mon nom accompagné du nom que je redoutais : celui de « Sirius Black ».

Je veux mourir ! Le destin s'acharne vraiment contre moi ! Il y avait une chance sur 500 pour que ça arrive et ça n'a pas loupé ! Je suis sure qu'il y a de la maguoille là dessous, c'est certain! J'aurais pu héberger d'autres élèves mais il a fallu que ce soit Lui!

Je pars d'un pas rageur vers ma chambre me mettre un pyjama, prendre un somnifère pour dormir. Je ferme les rideaux et m'endors.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que vers 1h30 du matin, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre et se referme sans laisser renter personne.

Puis soudain, Black apparaît, s'approchant de mon lit, posant sa cape d'invisibilité de James Potter sur mon lit, vite rejoint par ses vêtements.

Et tout en douceur, il rentre dans mon lit et m'attrape la taille. Sans m'en rendre compte je me plaque contre lui et pousse un soupir de bien être. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Black. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et ferme les yeux.

Le lendemain, je me réveille et je remarque que le lit est complètement défait. J'ai dû bouger cette nuit ! Mais qu'est ce que je me sens bien, j'ai tellement bien dormi. Ce doit être grâce à mon retour à la maison ! Ce soir à 23h00, je serais chez moi avec ma famille et je passerais des vacances formidables, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Black se retrouve chez moi et qu'on soit obligé de cohabiter !

Je me décide de me lever car il est 8h18 et il faut que je prépare mes valises.


	6. Chapter 6

Il est 19h00 et nous sommes enfin arrivés à Kings Cross. Je suis dans les bras d'Evan. On se dit juste au revoir puisque dans neuf jours très exactement il est chez moi et à nous la belle vie !

Je passe le barrage de la voie 9 ¾ pour arriver sur les quais moldus. Au loin, je vois les maraudeurs qui se font leurs adieux en se serrant les mains, comme de véritables hommes !Enfin c'est ce qu'il veulent faire croire, parcequ'ils restent des gamins capricieux et imbus d'eux mêmes!

Je me dirige vers la vois 2, où se trouve déjà l'Eurostar pour Paris. Je passe donc devant les quatre clowns et c'est en sentant un regard insistant sur ma nuque que je monte dans mon train. Je trouve la place qui m'a été attribuée, pose ma valise dans le porte bagage et m'assoie. Je jette un œil sur le quai de gare et vois Black qui me fixe de manière assez étrange et indéchiffrable. Au bout de quelques minutes ils partent tous et l'Eurostar démarre enfin, pour prendre de la vitesse.

San Sébastian, me voilà !...

Il est maintenant 22h55 et je suis à Paris. Je prends mes bagages et attrape une petite capsule de bière dans ma poche, le porte-au-loin qui va me ramener à la maison.

Il est 23h00 et je sens enfin les effets du déplacement pour atterrir lourdement devant la porte de mon petit chez moi.

Enfin de retour ! Je passe la porte et trois personnes se jettent sur moi et me serrent très fort. Que je les aime ! Ils m'ont trop manquée, si je n'aimais pas autant la magie jamais je ne serait partie loin d'eux !

Je commence à manquer d'air. Je les aime, mais il y a quand même des limites !

Aujourd'hui, Evan et moi devons repartir à Londres pour terminer nos vacances chez lui. Les trois semaines chez moi se sont super bien passées ! C'était génial !

Il a appris à surfer, il a fait connaissance avec mes potes, il a goûté à la chaleur du Pays Basque et surtout aux spécialités culinaires de la région et de tout le Sud Ouest. Il m'a même fait la gueule parce que je ne l'avais pas invité avant !

Pendant ce séjour, notre amitié a encore évoluée. Avant ont été amis avec quelques bonus supplémentaires mais maintenant les bonus ont été supprimés et seule une solide et indestructible amitié, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que l'on est comme frère et sœur. On est encore plus inséparable qu'avant.

Pendant le séjour, Evan a eu quelques relations, et il s'est révélé qu'il était à 100% gay, rien de tel que les vacances, le soleil et la plage pour faire le point sur nos vies !

Nous sommes dans une des chambres d'ami du manoir Rosier et Evan m'aide à déballer mes affaires de mon sa de voyage.

- Tes parents ne sont jamais là ? lui demandais-je

- Non, ils sont partis pour une 25ème Lune- de-miel pour fêter leurs 25 ans de mariage ! Ils ne reviendront que pour les vacances de Noël.

- Ah !...

- Tu comprends pourquoi ça ne dérange personne quand je parts !

- Mais tu ne les à donc pas vu cet été ?

- Si ! Avant de venir chez toi. C'est pour ça que je voulais arriver le 9, comme ça je pouvais profiter de leur présence un minimum !

- Ok !

- Bon ! tu t'habilles jolie et sexy… parce que ce soir on va au Tudor, la boîte côté moldu qui ouvre aujourd'hui… Et n'oublie pas de mettre un masque c'est une soirée à thème, on doit être masqué pour rentrer !

Il sort de ma chambre pour me laisser me préparer. Je me douche, m'essuies, me mets des sous-vêtements sexy, des bas, une jupe en jeans assez courte et un bustier noir. Pour finir la préparation je me tresse mes cheveux et me maquille.

Je descends enfin dans le hall où j'enfile mes bottes à talon et mon blouson en cuir pour partir tous les deux vers le Tudor.

Avant d'entrer dans la boîte Evan et moi mettons nos masques… et que la soirée commence !

Il fait vraiment trop chaud !

- Evan, je vais au bar prendre quelque chose à boire, tu veux un truc ? lui demandais-je.

- Non ! Je vais plutôt aller danser. Me répond-il.

Je me dirige alors vers le bar et demande au serveur un simple Monaco, je paye et il me tend ma consommation.

Je le sirote en laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur la foule.

Soudain, mes yeux sont attirés par des yeux sublimes, les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vus, des yeux bleus-gris. Je les ai déjà vus mes je ne sais pas où !

Le gars aux yeux magnifiques est entouré par deux autre gars. Mon inconnu se penche sans me quitter des yeux vers ses amis et leur dit quelques phrases.

Il s'approche de moi, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens. Il s'assoie à côté de moi et commande de verres pour m'en tendre un que j'accepte naturellement.

- Salut ! me dit-il. Je peux connaître ton prénom ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne serait pas drôle si je te disais mon prénom, on est à une soirée masquée après tout ! Autant en profiter et jouer le jeu !

- Oui ! Mais je ne te cache pas que je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir mettre de mon sur ce sublime sourire ! Enfin, c'est comme ça ! Rigole-t-il. Tu veux danser ?

-J'ai trop chaud pour danser et trop mal aux pieds !

- Tu veux parler alors ? me demande-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais il y a trop de bruit ici !

- On a cas sortir, j'en profiterais pour fumer un peu ! Me répond-il.

On se dirige alors vers la sortie, on s'arrête sur le trottoir et « commençons » la discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

- Ca va ? Me demande l'inconnu.

-Ouais, et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire la fête !

- Je dois bien avouer que j'aurais préféré ne pas sortir ce soir, mais mes amis m'ont légèrement forcé la main et je n'arrive pas à leur dire non quand je ne me sens pas bien !

- Tu veux en parler ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu rigole ? On ne se connait pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais confier mes états d'âme à une fille que je ne connais absolument pas ! Même si j'avoue que cette demoiselle est aussi jolie que cette lune et ces étoiles qui parsèment ce magnifique ciel couleur d'encre !

Cette réplique me fait quelque peu rougir.

- Tu sais, il est souvent plus facile de ce confier à des personnes que l'on ne connait pas. On porte moins d'importance à ce que pense un inconnu que ses propres amis. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne jugerais pas !

-…

Je parts m'assoir sur une marche qui marque l'entrée d'une boutique de CD voisine à la boîte de nuit. Il me rejoint.

- En fait, il y a cette fille ! Elle est tout ce qui a de plus banal. Et pourtant, elle est si … belle !

- Tu en es amoureux ?

- Je crois. Je ne suis pas sure, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Mais ce que je ressens quand je la vois ou que je hume son odeur quand elle est à proximité de moi… J'en deviens dingue ! Mon cœur s'affole, je commence à faire n'importe quoi parce que je deviens nerveux et que je veux qu'elle me remarque.

Je glousse doucement, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je me moque de lui, même s'il est vrai que je le fait un peu… mais c'est parce que je trouve la façon dont il parle de cette fille trop rigolote.

Il continue à me parler d'elle.

- Mais elle me déteste. Je n'arrive pas à attirer son attention et elle reste toujours collée à ce gars, son soi-disant meilleur ami, que je n'arrive carrément plus à me tenir. Alors je l'emmerde, lui lance des pics, ou l'insulte… elle se met en colère. Elle est vraiment magnifique quand elle est en rogne, et encore plus quand elle l'est contre moi. Elle rougie légèrement des pommettes, une fossette apparaît sur sa joue gauche et elle se mordille très discrètement la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes avant d'exploser et de m'insulter à mon tour.

- Tu dois vraiment en être amoureux pour parler d'elle comme tu viens de le faire.

- Ouais, c'en est même pathétique. Quand j'entendais mon meilleur ami parler de sa copine comme je le fait en parlant de cette fille, je me moquais de lui et le trouvais même ridicule…

- Non, ce n'est pas pathétique ou ridicule, c'est plutôt… attendrissant ! Mais vas-y continue de me raconter ton histoire !

- …, Un jour, je l'ai surprise dans une salle de classe vide de mon pensionnat avec quelqu'un d'autre, et dans une position que je préfère oublier.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demandais-je à l'inconnu.

- Je suis parti, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je rentre et que je dise : « Salut ! Désolé de vous interrompre tous les deux, je sais à quel point ça peut être désagréable. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de toucher à la fille dont je suis fou amoureux, pauvre tache, je t'en serais très reconnaissant ! Merci mec ! »

- HIHIHI ! J'adore le « pauvre tache » ! Et en effet, c'est vraiment ridicule !

- J'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti rejoindre la première pétasse qui voulait de moi. Et quand je l'ai sauté, je n'ai pensé qu'a ELLE ! Je n'arrive plus à me l'a sortir de la tête ! Elle m'obsède ! Et maintenant, il y a ces horribles images qui défilent dans ma tête !

- pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?

- Je n'ai pas le courage ! Et puis quand j'essaie, j'ai si peur que je me mets à sortir des conneries aussi grosses que Big Ben. S'exclame-t-il. Et encore, quand ce ne sont pas des méchancetés ! Rajoute-t-il plus bas. J'ai essayé une fois, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire ce sont des grossièretés du genre : « j'ai envie de baiser ! Et comme tu es la seule fille qui se trouve dans le secteur, je ferais avec ! ». Elle m'a carrément ignoré. Je suis un vrai looser ! Et le pire c'est que je vais devoir passer une semaine chez elle cet été, à cause d'un stupide projet scolaire !

- C'est bien ça ! Tu en profiteras pour la séduire véritablement en lui montrant le vrai toi ! Et une fois que tu seras prêt tu lui avoueras tes sentiments !

- Ouais ! Tu as peut-être raison… Et toi les amours ? Je crois qu'on a assez parlé de moi ! Si on parlait de toi ? Déclare mon bel inconnu.

- Moi ! Ce n'est pas mieux ! Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse du gars que je détestais le plus au monde. Et lui, et bien, il me haït ! La catastrophe quoi ! Un peu comme toi !

- On a beaucoup de points communs ! Ca te dit de rester en contact, comme ça on pourra se tenir au courant de l'avancée de nos affaires respectives et se donner des conseils ! Et puis, j'avoue que ça m'a fait un bien fou de parler !

- Pourquoi pas ! Attend ! je te donne mon numéro de portable !

- Merci ! me répond-il.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Evan sort de la boîte.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! Soupir mon ami soulagé. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant deux heures et demie. Tu m'as foutue la trouille à disparaître comme ça !

- Et bien, tu vois, il fallait commencer par l'extérieur ! Et il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre toute seule s'il y a un problème. J'ai de quoi répliquer !répondis-je à Evan.

- Tu veux rentrer ?me demande-t-il.

- Heu…, je me tourne vers mon inconnu qui me sourit et me fait signe que je peux rentrer. C'est pourquoi je réponds par l'affirmative à Evan.

Je me retourne de nouveau vers l'étranger :

- Tu as intérêt de m'appeler si ça ne va pas, que tu veux parler ou que les choses bougent avec l'amour de ta vie !

Je lui fais la bise sur la joue pendant qu'il me glisse à l'oreille un grand « merci ». Je me retrouve également à sentir son parfum. Je suis d'ailleurs sûre de l'avoir déjà sentie quelque part ! Mais où ?

Evan me prend par la taille et nous commençons à partir vers le manoir des Rosier.

Quand je repense à ce soir, il avait l'air super canon ce type… Dommage qu'il y ait cette fille. Elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte de sa chance !

En même temps, s'il joue les salauds avec elle, c'est normal qu'elle ne voie pas à quel point il est amoureux d'elle. J'aimerais que l'on même comme lui aime cette chanceuse !

C'est sur ces pensées que je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac. Je viens de recevoir un texto :

« Slt, c l'1conu du Tudor,

Le 18 août : soirée ds 1 new bar :

Le WIZZ' : tu i sera ?

Rappel moi vite ! »

J'esquisse un petit sourire et lui réponds que j'y serais, je lui donne rendez-vous à minuit près du bar et que je porterais les mêmes habits pour qu'il me reconnaisse.

Mais Attendez ! C'est un sorcier ! Comment il a fait pour savoir que j'en étais également une ? Ou, peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de côtoyer des moldus… ce qui peut vouloir dire que c'est un sang pur ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il ferait dans une boîte de nuit moldue ?

Bon Gaby ! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour des conneries ! Il veut te revoir et c'est le principal ! J'arriverais peut-être à me sortir Black de la tête !

On arrive enfin chez Evan et je parts directement me coucher.

Les jours défilent à grande vitesse et le jour de l'ouverture de la boîte de nuit sorcière est arrivé.

Je suis tellement stressée que j'ai dû boire un verre de whisky pur feu cul sec pour me détendre un minimum.

Je parts me préparer, et remets le corset que j'avais à notre rencontre. Mais au lieu de mettre une jupe, je mets un jeans. Je tresse mes cheveux comme la dernière fois, et enfin, je me maquille légèrement.

Quand je descends Evan n'est toujours pas prêt. Je décide donc de boire un deuxième puis un troisième verre de whisky pur feu.

Je commence déjà à avoir la tête lourde. Heureusement que Evan descend avant que je me serve un quatrième verre…

Nous sommes maintenant à proximité du bar et la musique se fait déjà entendre. Elle a l'air d'être très bonne ambiance cette boîte !

On rentre et j'entraîne Evan au bar pour qu'il boit avec moi avant d'aller danser et de me laisser seule à attendre mon inconnu !

Je commande donc deux Whisky pur feu. Je bois d'une traite le mien et Evan refuse le sien que je bois également par soucis de gaspillage.

Ma tête commence à tourner et se faire lourde. En même temps, 5 whisky pur feu en moins de 2 heures ça commence à faire !

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un s'approche de moi et me parle.

- Viens ! Je te ramène chez toi, tu es complètement saoule !

- NON ! J'ai un rendez-vous très important que je ne peux pas et ne veux pas rater !

- Avec qui ? me demande-t-il.

- Un gars que j'ai rencontré et il est super sympa ! Il s'appelle, il s'appelle, il s'appelle…, en fait il ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelle…, révélais-je sans m'en rendre compte quasiment tous les détails de ma rencontre d'hier soir à mon pire ennemi.

- Ah bon ?... Allez vient, je te rentre ! me répond-il sur un ton qui ne permet pas le refus.

- Pffff ! Tu es vraiment chiant Black ! Tu fais tout pour me gâcher la vie ! Disais-je en me levant. Si tu permets je vais aller prévenir Evan !

Je me dirige vers Evan qui danse avec un autre gars que j'ai sans doute déjà vu à Poudlard. Peut-être à Serdaigle, et je crois même qu'il s'appelle John Spencer.

- Evan ! Je vais rentrer ! Je suis complètement bourrée ! Toi tu peux rester là ! OK ? Lui disais-je, mais je suis sûre qu'il est trop obnubilé par ce fameux John pour comprendre ce que je dis.

Je me dirige vers la porte de sortie de la boîte de nuit pour rejoindre Black qui m'attend avec une clope à la bouche.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Arrivée devant chez Evan, Black se tourne vers moi :

- Tu sauras te débrouiller seule ?

- Mais bien sûre ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Répondais-je sur un ton de défi.

Je passe devant lui pour passer la porte du manoir Rosier, mais malheureusement je trébuche et je m'affale sur mon magnifique et détestable chaperon.

- Oui, tu as l'air totalement apte à te débrouiller toute seule ! Je vais t'aider à te coucher, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Répondit-il résigné.

- Depuis quand tu joue au bon Samaritain avec moi Black ?

Il ne me répond pas et hausse simplement les épaules.

On rentre et on se dirige vers ma chambre. Je rentre dans la pièce, Black est plus long à venir.

Je commence à enlever mon pantalon mais je m'écroule par terre les jambes toujours dans le vêtement.

Black arrive et me relève pour me faire assoir sur le lit. Je me rends compte que je rigole comme une idiote.

Il m'enlève le pantalon. Black me tourne le dos pour poser mon vêtement sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la chambre. Pendant ce temps, je me suis arrêtée de glousser comme une grosse dinde pour avancer vers lui.

Quand il se retourne pour me faire face, il fait un pas en arrière, surpris de me voir aussi proche de lui.

Je m'avance encore vers lui un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Dans le noir, je ne le vois pas rougir, par contre je le sens très mal à l'aise. J'en profite donc au maximum.

Je m'approche encore de lui et il recule de nouveau, si bien qu'il se retrouve assis sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé mon pantalon.

Je m'assois à cheval sur ses genoux. Lui, ne dit rien complètement sous le choc. Je penche alors ma tête vers lui et l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche. Je me recule pour voir sa réaction, aucune. Cette fois je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je glisse également mes mains sous sa chemise. C'est à ce moment là qu'il frissonne et pousse un léger gémissement.

D'un coup, il m'attrape la taille violemment et répond ardemment à mon baiser.

A partir de ce moment là tout va très vite, trop vite même.

J'enlève mes mains de dessous sa chemise pour pouvoir lui ouvrir mais je n'ai pas la patiente de déboutonner tous les boutons de son vêtement un par un, c'est pourquoi je la déchire.

Je romps également la baiser pour apercevoir son torse que je sais déjà magnifique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attirer par sa peau qui ne demande qu'à être lécher, sucer et mordiller. Mes lèvres sont comme attirées par son cou et ses épaules fortes et musclées. Il a vraiment un corps parfait !

Il soupir et remonte ses mains vers l'attache de mon corset pour le détacher. Je me retrouve alors seins nus devant lui. Si j'avais été à jeun j'aurais rougi. Si j'avais été à jeun je ne serais pas en train de faire l'amour avec Sirius… En fait, jamais je l'aurais laissé me ramener chez Evan et jamais je ne l'aurais appelé Sirius.

Il regarde alors ma poitrine d'un regard que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Il relève ses yeux vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis, d'un coup, il se jette violemment sur ma bouche.

Il se lève en m'entraînant avec lui et marche vers le lit. Il se couche sur moi tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

Oh ! Dieu que c'est bon ! Tellement bon ! Je soupire, je gémi. C'est tellement bon.

Il glisse ses lèvres dans mon cou, aspire ma peau, la lèche, la mordille et je me retrouve avec plusieurs marques rouges.

Je le garde serré contre moi, sur moi. On attend de reprendre notre respiration.

Quelques minutes après il roule pour se mettre à côté de moi.

C'était génial, fantastique, et encore mieux que ça !

Il me prend alors dans ses bras, je pose ma tête sur son torse et m'endors en écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Je me réveille nue dans mon lit toute courbaturée.

Je suis seule !

Je ne me rappelle de rien. Mais j'en déduis que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un vu l'état de mes seins, de mon ventre, de mes cuisses, je n'imagine même pas l'état de mon cou… Couvert de suçons.

C'est en me levant que je remarque un amas de tissus noir au milieu de la pièce. C'est une chemise. Je la prends et plonge mon nez dans cette chemise pour la sentir. Cette odeur, je la connais ! J'adore cette odeur ! Lors de la confection des philtres d'amours l'année dernière en cours de potion, ma potion sent toujours cette odeur !

Je pose la chemise sur le bureau et pars dans la salle de bain.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et ce que je vois me fait presque peur.

En effet, j'ai des suçons partout !

Ce gars est un véritable vampire ! Si je trouve de qui il s'agit je le tue !

Je vais devoir passer la moitié de l'été en pull à col roulé.

Je me douche en essayant de me rappeler de la soirée de la veille, mais je n'en ai aucun, aucun souvenir. Comment ais-je pu tomber aussi bas, coucher avec un inconnu.

Je m'habille et descends retrouver Evan dans la cuisine pour manger.

Il est 12h19 et j'ai une fin de loup. En arrivant dans la cuisine je vois le gars avec qui Evan dansait hier soir au WIZZ', le fameux John Spencer.

Ils ne m'ont pas encore remarquée ce qui me permet de les observer à ma guise.

Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Ils se regardent, rigolent ensemble, se font des petits sourires et s'embrassent. Un vrai petit couple.

Je décide alors de me montrer. Ils arrêtent de s'embrasser et me regardent.

Evan me sourit, les yeux qui pétillent, il à l'air tout heureux. John, lui, est plutôt anxieux et géné.

- Salut tous les deux ! Leur disais-je en m'asseyant à table avec eux. Bien dormi ?

- Pour le peu qu'on a dormi, oui ! Me répond Evan, alors que John baisse la tête rouge de gène et de honte.

- Ah ! Je vois ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas de honte à avoir ! Disais-je à John.

- Cale ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire que c'était ton petit ami ! Et que maintenant il sort avec un gars… Moi ça me dérangerais un peu !

- Ecoute John, Evan et moi ne sommes jamais sorti ensemble, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur !... Puis, s'il est attiré par les hommes alors tant mieux pour lui, tant qu'il ne me pique pas le gars qui me plait, je m'en fout !

- Vous n'êtes jamais sorti ensemble ? Pourtant tout le monde à Poudlard le pense !

- On est proche, mais rien de plus, c'est vrai qu'il nous est arrivé de coucher ensemble, mais ce n'était rien !

- Au fait Gaby, me dit Evan, c'était qui le gars avec qui tu as passé la nuit ? Je demande ça parce que vous avez fait un bordel monstre tous les deux !

- Moi je n'ai vu que son dos et je sais seulement qu'il a les cheveux noirs ! Et je suis sûr de le connaître !

- Tu l'as sans doute vu à Poudlard ! Décrète Evan.

- Ouais, sans doute ! En tout cas, je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai trop bu hier ! Je aucun souvenir de ma nuit ! Répondais-je à Evan.

- Quoi ! Tu as couché avec un gars que tu ne connais pas !

- S'il te plait, ne me fait pas la morale, je suis assez mal comme ça !

- …

- Evan, dit moi quelque chose ! En fait je préfère que tu me fasses la morale ! Alors engueule-moi !

- Tu es vraiment maso ma pauvre fille ! Et je ne ferais pas la morale, tu as compris je crois !... C'est demain que tu rentre chez toi, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, je dois aller chercher Black à 9h pour prendre l'Eurostar à 9h45. Ca fait chier ! On devrait arriver chez moi vers 13h ! Et toi ?

- Moi je parts chez John demain à 16h. Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires, tu n'auras jamais le temps demain.

Ouais, j'y vais !

Je me lève et remonte dans ma chambre. Je retrouve la chemise de l'inconnu, je la prend et respire son parfum.

Je remarque qu'il n'y a plus de boutons. Je les recherche et en trouve quelques uns. Je décide donc de les raccommoder. Une fois fait je la plie et la range délicatement dans ma valise.

Je rassemble toutes mes affaires. Quand je termine vers 20h. Je descends dans le salon et profite de la fin de la soirée avec Evan.

Vers 23h, on part tous se coucher. Demain je vois Black et je stresse beaucoup trop ! Au secours !

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai fait un rêve tellement érotique, si réel que j'en suis toute retournée, je me lève pour prendre une bonne douche froide.

Cela remettra mes idées en place !

J'ai des flashs dans ma tête. Je commence à penser que je revis des moments de la nuit que j'ai passé avec l'inconnu. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à voire son visage.

Je sorts enfin de la douche et m'enroule dans ma serviette et repart dans ma chambre m'habiller.

Il est 8h et je dois commencer à partir pour aller chercher Black. Je descends les escaliers pour retrouver John et Evan son dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Ils m'ont préparé à manger, ils sont trop choux ! Ils sont incroyablement complices. En seulement deux jours ils ont une complicité qui me rend presque jalouse de John, de leur couple…

Je grignote vite fait l'omelette que mes deux chouchous m'ont préparée, je leur fait un gros bisou et parts chercher l'autre idiot de Black.

J'arrive au Square Grimmaud et cherche le numéro 12. Il est déjà devant la porte avec sa grosse malle à m'attendre.

Je me poste devant lui et hoche la tête en guise de bonjour. Il fait de même mais n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ce pauvre type ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Black ? Je ne suis pas assez digne de rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui et non ! Pour ma famille tu n'es qu'un déchet de l'humanité, tout comme moi d'ailleurs ! Et puis, je me suis encore engueulé avec eux, je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre toutes leurs conneries racistes ! Réplique-t-il avec hargne.

- Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on a le train à 9h45, donc on n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries !

- « Le train » ? Me demande-t-il étonné.

- Je te rappelle que je vis en France !

- Et toi tu sorts en boîte en Angleterre ! Il n'y a pas de boîte de nuit là-bas ? Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Il y a tout ce qu'il fait pour s'amuser là-bas !... Et puis comment tu sais que je suis sortie ici ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- …, il baisse la tête et ne répond rien.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à la retrouver ? Disais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il relève brusquement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non ça ira ! Je te remercie je me passerais de ton « aide » ! … C'est juste que je t'ai croisée à la soirée d'ouverture du WIZZ'.

- Ah ! Et tu n'aurais pas vu avec qui je traînais par hasard ? Lui demandais-je honteusement.

- Non ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Je ne passe pas mon temps à te regarder ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Répondit-il trop vite pour être honnête.

- Ca va ! C'était juste une question ! Ce n'était pas la peine de péter ton câble comme ça !

Nous arrivons à la gare, nous nous dirigeons vers le quai numéro 2 et montons dans le train.

Je sens que le trajet va être très long, Black n'a pas l'air de vouloir reparler et m'ignore même complètement en parlant avec une pétasse blonde (au risque de me répéter je n'ai absolument rien contre les blonde, seulement contre les filles qui s'habille comme des pétasses ! Et apparemment Black préfère les blondes !).

Oui c'est sûr, le trajet et la fin de mes vacances vont être très long...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Nous sommes devant chez moi. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'écarte et laisse passer mon petit faire adoré qui coure et qui se jette sur moi en manquant de me faire tomber par terre.

Black rigole.

- Gabou ! Tu es revenue, tu me manquais !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée mon Maxou !

Je pose ma valise et attrape mon petit frère pour le faire valdinguer en l'air comme il aime tant. Il rit à pleine gorge, j'aime tant l'entendre rire ! Je rigole aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec ma famille.

Mes parents arrivent, et après avoir reposé par terre mon frère, mon père me prend dans ses bras.

- Mon bébé est enfin revenu à la maison !

- Papou ! Tu sais, il va falloir que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus un bébé…

- Tu n'es peut-être plus un bébé mai tu restes mn bébé, Gabrielle ! Me répond mon père.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras.

- Gabou ? C'est ton amoureux ? Me demande Max.

- Non ! C'est un gars de mon école qui doit rester à la maison pour voire comment les moldus vivent. Répliquais-je vivement.

- D'accord ! Et tu t'appelles comment ? Demande Max à Black.

- Je m'appelle Sirius, mais tu peux m'appeler Si' ! Bonjour Mr. et Mrs Valmont, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je vous remercie également de votre hospitalité. Dit-il à l'adresse de mes parents tout en leur tendant sa main pour la leur serrer.

- Bonjour Sirius ! Mais tu sais, tu peux nous appeler Philippe et Meredith. Après tout, tu vas vivre avec nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! Dit ma mère.

Elle est en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Ca y est, il les a tous mis dans sa poche en jouant les jeunes aristos bien élevés.

Il m'énerve !

- Bon, on peut peut-être rentrer ? Demandais-je assez sèchement, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûre !... Gabrielle, tu veux bien montrer sa chambre, s'il te plait.

C'est en râlant que je tire Black par sa manche et l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je lui montre sa chambre. Elle est assez spacieuse et bien éclairée, grâce à la baie vitrée qui donne sur la plage.

- Range tes affaires !... Je me dirige vers la porte et lui dit, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté.

Puis je sorts et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je commence à déballer ma valise. Une fois terminée je regarde par la baie vitrée, je vois des gens en train de surfer.

Ni une ni deux, j'attrape mon maillot et part dans la salle de bain me changer. Une fois fait, j'ouvre la baie vitrée de ma chambre et me dirige vers celle de Black.

Je frappe à sa vitre et lui fait signe de venir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu viens, je vais te présenter mes potes ! Met toi en maillot et suis-moi !

- Je n'ai pas de maillot.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Demain on ira t'en acheter un !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me baigner ! L'eau doit être gelée en plus !

- Pas dut tout ! L'Océan Atlantique ce n'est pas la Manche. Allez, viens, je vais te présenter.

Je lui prends la main et nous courons vers mes potes.

- Salut les mecs !

- Gabou est de retour ! hurle un blond aux yeux bleus nommé Vincent.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner dans les airs. Je ris.

- Ca ne fait que trois semaines que je suis partie.

- Oui mais trois semaine sans toi c'est tellement dure ! Ironise Christophe, un brun aux yeux vert.

- Où sont Dean et Matt ?

- Dans l'eau, où d'autre ? Rigole Vincent.

- Je voulais vous présenter un pote d'école. Il va rester jusqu'à la rentrée. Voici Sirius !... Sirius, voici Vincent et Christophe.

Black serre la main de mes deux amis en leur disant des banalités.

- GABY ! MA BELLE ! Crie Matt en courant vers moi.

- MATTHIEU ! Hurlais-je en lui sautant au cou.

Sous mon poids, Matt perd l'équilibre et nous nous retrouvons par terre. Une fois la crise de rire passée j'aperçois une main arrive dans mon champs de vision.

- Dean !

- Gaby !

- Ca va ?

- Ouais et toi ? Me demande-t-il avec un petit accent australien.

- Ca va, je voudrais te présenter un camarade de classe qui vient passer quelques jours ici.

Le même rituelle des présentations et de serrage de mains se déroule sous mes yeux.

- Tu veux surfer Gabychou ?

- Ouais, mais je n'ai pas pris ma planche !

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne, mais fais-y attention ! C'est ma planche porte bonheur !

- Tu me connais !

- C'est bien pour ça que je te le dis !

Je me dirige alors vers les vagues en courant, laissant les gars entre eux !

Pendant que je surf les gars ont une petite discussion entre eux.

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Sirius Black ? Demande Vincent.

- Pourquoi « le fameux » ? Réplique Sirius.

- Evan nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, avoue Chris.

- Pourquoi ?

- On dirait que tu ne laisses pas notre petite Gabrielle indifférente ! Dit Matt.

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, mais comme elle ne nous dit jamais rien, alors on a demandé à Evan des renseignements ! Avoue l'australien. Elle ne nous parle jamais de sa vie sentimentale. Elle nous conseille, elle est toujours là pour nous, mais elle ne parle jamais d'elle. Pour te dire, on ne sait même pas si elle a déjà embrassé quelqu'un !

- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est déjà plus vierge ! Réplique sèchement Sirius.

- Quoi ? Crièrent les quatre surfers.

- Ouais ! Elle baise avec son Evan !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, Evan est Gay ! Crie Matt.

- S'il est gay, moi je suis la reine Elizabeth d'Angleterre !

- Non, il est vraiment gay ! Je peux te l'assurer, j'ai passé plus d'une nuit avec lui ! Se justifie Matt.

- En tout cas, Valmont n'est sûrement pas amoureuse de moi, c'est impossible ! Ca j'en suis absolument sûre ! Répond Black.

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer, Sirius repart dans sa chambre.

Je rejoins les gars sur la plage, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Où est Black ?

- Il est reparti vers chez toi.

- Enfin seul ! Soupirais-je de contentement.

La journée se passe agréablement bien. Je n'ai revu Black qu'à l'heure du repas. Il a beaucoup discuté avec mon père, qui à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il s'est aussi beaucoup amusé avec mon frère, qui ne veut plus le lâcher. Il a même aidé ma mère à s'occuper du repas, qui veut absolument me marier avec lui.

Je suis maintenant dans ma chambre après avoir pris ma douche. Je commence à me mettre en pyjama et c'est là que je trouve la chemise de mon inconnu d'une nuit dans ma valise. Je la met alors en guise de nuisette, j'ouvre la baie vitrée car il fait vraiment trop chaud et avant de me glisser dans mon lit, je prends un somnifère comme tous les étés quand il fait trop lourd pour que je puisse m'endormir. Deux minutes après, je dors si profondément qu'un troupeau d'éléphants pourrait passer en trompétant que je ne me réveillerais pas.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'un beau brun passe par ma baie vitrée pour s'introduire dans ma chambre.

Il me regarde dormir et avec sa main droite, me sort une mèche de cheveux qui barre mon visage et la cale derrière mon oreille.

J'en frissonne inconsciemment.

Il me rejoint dans mon lit et je me positionne immédiatement dans ses bras. Il me serre fort. Mon nez contre son torse, j'inspire profondément son parfum.

Je soupire de bien être, il se rend alors compte que je porte sa chemise, ce qui le fait sourire.

Il me relève le visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il caresse une dernière fois mon visage et ferme enfin ses yeux pour se laisser envahir progressivement par le sommeil.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Black m'ignore la journée en s'amusant avec mon frère et me laissant avec mes potes.

La nuit, il s'introduit à mon insu dans ma chambre pour dormir avec moi. C'est donc ainsi qu'un matin, vers 5h30, ma mère vient nous réveiller.

Sirius était encore dans mon lit quand elle vient de frapper à ma porte.

- Gaby-chérie, debout ma puce ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois retourner à Poudlard.

- Mmmm ! Je gémis en gardant les yeux fermés.

Sirius stresse, il se lève et passe par la baie vitrée en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

En ouvrant les yeux, je m'attends à trouver quelqu'un à côté de moi en raison de la source de chaleur qui était contre moi. Mais personne ! C'est vraiment étrange !

Je me lève et parts dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Quand je reviens en serviette dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je remarque une paire de tongs qui n'est pas à moi sous mon lit. Vraiment bizarre !

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger, Black et ma mère sont déjà entrain de petit-déjeuner. Je leur fais un signe de la main en guise de bonjour et me mets à bouffer comme une ogresse.

Il est 6h00 et nous sommes dans le train direction Londres, pour ensuite prendre le Poudlard express et arriver à Poudlard à 19h00, pour manger à 20h00 et être couché à 22h00. Je suis déjà fatiguée de cette journée de fou ! Je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule de Black. Il sent vraiment très bon ! Mais où ais-je déjà senti cette délicieuse odeur ?

- Je suis totalement amoureux ! Me dit Evan en regardant tout souriant John qui mangeait à la table des Serdaigles.

On est tous dans la Grande salle et attendons que la distribution se termine.

- Ca ne fait que 15 jours et tu es déjà amoureux ?

- Je sais, mais je suis tellement bien avec lui, il est vraiment tendre, gentil, intelligent, sensible, cultivé. Et au lit, c'est tellement bon !

- Ouais ça va, j'ai compris. John est l'homme idéal ! Disais-je renfrogné.

Ca y est la répartition est terminée et Dumbledore se lève pour son traditionnel discours de bienvenue. Ca va encore durée 10 plombe et je meurs de faim. J'en ai marre, il me tarde d'être au lit.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que vous avez faim alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser ! Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves ! Vous allez vivre 7 ans de votre vie entre ces murs. Vous allez apprendre, grandir, mûrir et découvrir beaucoup de choses sur vous, sur vos camarades et sur la vie en générale.

Maintenant abordons les choses qui fâchent. Mr Rusard, le concierge, vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique : interdite ! Qu'il ne faut pas courir, crier et se battre dans les couloirs de ce château.

La liste des objets interdis se trouve accrochée à la porte de son bureau.

Je tiens également à féliciter les nouveaux capitaines de Quidditch ainsi que les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, Miss Evans et Mr Spencer.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit donc je vous souhaite bon appétit.

La nourriture apparaît sur les tables et tout le monde se jette dessus.

- Alors, comment c'est passé la semaine avec Black ? Me demande Evan.

- Assez bien en fin de compte. Je ne l'ai pas vu de tout le séjour ! C'était plutôt cool ! Autrement tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Gaby ! Nos séances sont terminées, tu le sais, hein ?

- Mais bien sûre que c'est terminée, sauf que je n'ai pas envi de retrouver les sœurs Black, l'affreuse Winchester et le monstre de Roockwood !

- J'avais l'intention de fêter avec John sa nomination en tant que préfet-en-chef et de baptiser sa nouvelle chambre !

- Ah ! Ok !

On termine notre repas et nous décidons de faire un tour dans le château afin de me raconter sa semaine avec son chéri.

On était en train de se diriger vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef, quand on entend arriver des personnes. On continue d'avancer et on se retrouve devant les maraudeurs.

- Tient ! Valmont et Rosier ! Petite promenade nocturne et « visite » dans une salle de classe libre pour fêter la rentrée ? Demande aigrement Black.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Casse-toi ! Tu es toujours là où on ne veut pas de toi ! A croire que tu fais tout pour me pourrir la vie ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi emmerdeur que toi ! Hurlais-je à faire trembler les murs du château.

Il me regarde furieux. Il allait me répondre en me balançant quelque chose de bien sanglant comme il a l'habitude de faire, quand les deux préfets-en-chef arrivent.

- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Crie Lily. On t'entend hurler dans tout Poudlard Valmont !

Pendant ce temps, John se dirige vers Evan et lui fait un petit bisou sur la commissure des lèvres. Personne ne les a vus.

- Oh ! Lily-jolie ! J'étais venu pour te féliciter ! Dit James tout excité de se trouver devant la femme de ses rêves.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter ! Et pout toi c'est EVANS ! Compris ? Rugit-elle.

Et puis là tout dérape ! Potter et Evans qui s'engueule pendant que Black et moi faisont de même. Lupin s'approche de John et Evan qui regardent la scène avec amusement.

- Je me demande comment ça sera dans 20 ans ! S'exclame Lupin.

Brusquement une lumière blanche et aveuglante envahi le couloir comme un éclair. Quand elle s'atténue on peut enfin distinguer une forme contre le mur.

Le silence règne alors dans le couloir et nous avons tous les yeux fixés sur le garçon et la fille qui viennent d'apparaître.

Ils sont entrain de s'embrasser avec passion, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils ne nous ont pas encore remarqués. La fille a les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du garçon aux cheveux hérisson qui la maintient contre le mur.

Evans est la première à réagir.

- Excusez-moi, mais le règlement de Poudlard interdit les démonstrations d'affection de ce genre. Alors je vous prierez d'arrêter immédiatement !

Les deux jeunes s'écartent l'un de l'autre à vitesse grand V et ils sont maintenant séparés de 2 bons mètres. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des extraterrestres. A croire que c'est nous qui venons de débarquer dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Non mais je rêve !

- Tiens ! C'est marrant ! Tu as vu Gaby, la fille te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais elle a les yeux de Black. Et le gars, là, il ressemble à Potter et a les yeux d'Evans ! Dit Evan en rigolant.

Là mon cerveau fait tilt.

C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! JE DOIS FAIRE UN CAUCHEMARD !

Puis plus rien le trou noir, le néant. Je viens de tomber dans les pommes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Quand je reprends mes esprits je suis allongée sur un canapé. Tout le monde me fixe. Je les regarde perplexe, je me redresse et secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

- N'allez pas vous faire des films mais j'ai rêvé que j'avais une fille avec Black (je dis ça avec une grimace de dégoût) et qu'elle jouait à saute mouton avec le fils de Potter et Evans !

Ils me regardent tous désolés.

- Désolée maman, mais ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Ca ressemblait plus à un cauchemar en vérité ! Avouais-je.

- Non c'est bien la réalité Gaby. Dit la copie de Potter avec amusement.

- Ca veut dire que je vais avoir une gosse ! Et avec lui en plus ! Disais-je horrifiée en montrant Black du doigt. Sans vouloir te vexée petite, mais il n'est pas question pour moi d'avoir un enfant !

- Mais tu n'en aura pas 1 mais 6 ! Rigole encore la copie de Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien dit donc, Tu es un vrai lapin vieux ! Plaisante Potter en tapant sur le dos de Black.

Tout le monde rit à cette « blague », sauf moi. Black essaie de dissimuler un sourire, mais vraiment très mal. En plus, ce bouffon a les yeux qui pétillent.

- Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire !

- Et tu es enceinte du 7ème ! M'avoue « ma fille ».

- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai décidé de monter une équipe de Quiditch ou quoi ?

- Ben, justement, Papa plaisante toujours avec James, Rem', Evan et John…

- John ? Qui est John ? Demande Black.

- C'est moi. Dit l'intéressé.

E tu es qui toi ? Demande cette fois Potter.

- C'est mon petit ami, ainsi que l'un des préfet-en-chef ! S'exclame Evan.

Tout le monde, à part moi et les deux nouveaux venus, regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Même John regarde Evan avec étonnement.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de choquant ? Je suis gay ! Et alors ?

- Mais je croyais que... que tu… que tu sortais avec Valmont ! Bafouille Potter.

- Ben non ! Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Il est vrai que parfois nous nous défoulions mais ça s'arrêtait là !

Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. Par contre, la gamine a l'air choqué de la révélation.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait eu que Papa !

- Hein ?

- Non rien ! Laisse tomber !

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment vous vous appelez ? Demande Evans.

- Lui, c'est Harry James Potter et moi c'est Gwenaëlle Oriana Black.

- Oriana ! C'est vraiment laid ce nom ! M'exclamais-je.

Gwenaëlle glousse.

- Tu es vraiment comique ! Je trouve aussi que c'est laid mais à chaque fois que je le dit, tu m'engueule en disant que c'est papa qui l'a choisi et que j'ai été nommé comme ça en l'honneur de la constellation du même nom, Orion. Et à chaque fois, tu rajoutes que je peux m'estimer heureuse de l'avoir qu'en deuxième prénom, parce que tu avais dû utiliser toutes tes ressources pour le faire changer d'avis ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Je me renfrogne, je jette un regard noir à Black qui n'a pas l'air choqué. Il sourit même à la tirade de Gwen.

Evans qui n'avait pas parlé depuis pas mal de temps se décide enfin.

- Harry ? Qui est ta mère ?

- Toi.

- OUAIS ! MERLIN EXISTE ! JE VAIS ME MARIER AVEC MA LILY-JOLIE-CHERIE ! ET JE VAIS AVOIR UN ENFANT AVEC ELLE ! Crie de joie Potter. Je te l'avais dit Sirius que Lily sera la mère de mes enfants ! En tout cas, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu alors ! S'exclame Potter.

Lily rigole et rougit de ces paroles.

- Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joies, nous avons un très gros problème. Dit soudainement Lupin en cassant la bonne humeur ambiante.

- Pourquoi ? Demande John, C'est marrant !

- Harry et Gwenaëlle viennent du futur et doivent repartir à leur époque avant de changer encore plus le futur qu'il ne l'est déjà ! On doit aller voire Dumbledore !

- NON ! Nous exclamons nous tous.

- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là ! Ils doivent retourner à leur époque ! Vous ne comprenez absolument pas, ou quoi ? Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps ! il va y avoir des problèmes !

- Ecoute Rémus ! Comme tu viens de le dire, les voyages dans le temps peuvent nous coûter très chers, peut-être même Azkaban ! Dit raisonnablement Black, ce qui est une première. Alors, il vaut mieux le garder pour nous et résoudre le problème nous-mêmes. Et en attendant leur retour nous les cacherons ici et nous ferons connaissance.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution, mais c'est d 'accord ! Annonce Lupin.

- Potter, je peux te parler ? Questionne Lily.

- D'accord.

Ils partent tous les deux dans une chambre pour discuter tous les deux en privé.

- Ca fait bizarre de voir ses parents s'appeler par leur nom de famille ! Annonce Harry.

- Il n'y a que Lily qui appelle James par son nom de famille. James l'appelle toujours Lily-jolie ou Lily-chérie. Dit Black.

- A part tout à l'heure où il a innové en l'appelant Lily-jolie-chérie ! Disais-je narquoisement.

- La ferme Valmont ! Le jour où tu auras un cœur on en reparlera ! Rétorque black haineusement.

- STOP ! Crie Gwen.

Elle est en pleure. Harry la prend dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Questionnais-je.

- Gwen ne vous a jamais vu vous disputer, moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Vous vous aimez et vous n'avez pas peur de le montrer, quitte à devenir indécents ! Et surtout elle a été choquée par le ton que tu as utilisé, Gaby ! Nous t'avons toujours connu douce, chaleureuse et avec le sourire. Jamais tu n'as lancé de regard noir et encore moins à l'homme que tu aimes !

Je reste choquée par ces révélations. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il dit. Moi douce et avec le sourire ! Et jamais un regard noir ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis devenue ? Je dois être mielleuse, pathétique et soumise ! Mais ce n'est pas moi ça ! Je ne veux pas être comme ça !

La porte de la chambre d'Evans s'ouvre et laisse passer un James Potter joyeux et une Lily Evans toute rouge.

C'en est trop ! Je craque ! Je me casse, je ne peux plus supporter leurs conneries.

Je parts brusquement de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef en claquant la porte. Je courre dans le dédale de couloir en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Soudain je sens une main m'attraper le poignet. Je m'arrête violemment dans ma course et me retourne vers la personne qui vient de me retenir.

Black ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là encore ?

- Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il.

- J'en ai eu assez d'entendre ces conneries ! Comme si toi et moi pouvons un jour nous aimer comme ils le disent ! Jamais on ne pourra cesser de se haïr, alors s'aimer d'un amour fou c'est complètement ridicule et impossible ! Et puis l'amour c'est surfait, ça n'existe que dans les contes pour enfants que l'on raconte aux filles pour qu'elles pensent que le grand amour existe ! En tout cas nous deux c'est impossible !

- Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que dans notre monde rien est impossible, Gabrielle. Me murmure-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

Je ne bouge pas, je le laisse s'avancer lentement. Quand il pose sa bouche sur la mienne c'est l'explosion dans ma tête. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et entre-ouvre mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus. Il répond directement à mes attentes avec empressement comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps. Et puis, son odeur… Il sent tellement bon ! Cette odeur…

Soudain, tout devient clair, son odeur, la même que l'inconnu du Tudor, la même que l'inconnu de la chemise… C'est Black !

Ca qui veut dire que j'ai couché avec Black !

Tout cette fameuse nuit me revient en mémoire, les sensations, le plaisir intense, le désir que je ressentais pour lui et surtout le bien être d'être dans ses bras.

Je réalise alors que si moi j'étais bourrée lors de cette fameuse nuit, lui était parfaitement sobre. Je m'écarte brusquement de lui. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il a l'air totalement perdu ce qui me rend encore plus en colère contre lui. Tellement en colère que je le gifle.

- Comment as-tu osé profiter de moi alors que j'étais ivre ? Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voire !

J'avais dit ça tellement calmement que ça faisait froid dans le dos. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Black me regarde peiné et c'est à ce moment là que je décide de partir en courant vers mon dortoir. J'entends Black qui crie mon prénom et me supplie de revenir. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce bâtard.

Ca fait une semaine sue j'évite Black et une semaine que je traine avec Gwen. J'apprends à la connaître et à connaître sa vie.

Elle me parle de son grand frère (de trois ans son aînée et donc si je calcule bien, je dois tombée enceinte cette année, mais ça n'arrivera pas ! Si je dois tomber enceinte de Black, il faudrait qu'on ait un minimum de contact), il s'appelle Edward.

J'apprends aussi que j'ai une autre fille, Cassiopée et trois autres fils, William, Daniel et Nathaniel.

Les Potter aussi sont nombreux, 5 enfants, Harry, Melinda, Shannon, Judith et Kate.

Gwen me parle de sa vie, de ses amis, de ses amours. Elle a vraiment une très belle vie avec une famille aimante. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Elle m'avoue qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse d'Harry mais elle ne s'en est rendu compte que récemment et que maintenant c'est l'amour fou.

Ca fait également une semaine que Potter et Evans sortent ensemble. Le fait de voire la preuve en réel que Potter l'aime vraiment et sa réaction face à cette nouvelle, la convaincu qu'il était sincère. Elle lui a donc laissé une chance.

En ce moment je suis dans la salle commune des préfets avec Gwen et Harry.

- Tu sais maman, papa est en train de faire une dépression. Me confie Gwen. James s'inquiète pour lui, il ne dort et ne mange plus. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire pour lui !

- Qu'il aille au diable ! M'exclamais-je.

- Maman ! Arrête !

- Gwen, il m'a trahit avant même qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous ! Alors imagine si l'on sortait ensemble !

-Mais tu l'aime ?

- …, je tourne la tête.

- Maman, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir ce genre de chose sur la vie de tes parents.

- Dit-moi ! M'ordonne-t-elle.

- Très bien ! Mais je t'aurais prévenu !... Cet été je suis allée à une fête et j'ai trop bu. Il m'a raccompagné chez Evan et a profité de moi en couchant avec moi !

- Maman, j…

- S'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler maman !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es déshabillée devant lui et qui lui as fait des avances. Me répond-t-elle en ignorant ma remarque. Met toi à sa place ! Comment réagirais-tu si la femme que tu aimes te faisait des avances ? Tu ferais comme lui, alors pardonne lui s'il te plait !

- …

- Tu vas aller le voire tout de suite et t'excuser de ta réaction disproportionnée ! Crie-t-elle.

Je parts en courant dans le couloir à la recherche de Sirius. Ca fait une demi-heure que je le cherche de Sirius. Je marche vers le parc Je l'aperçois enfin, il est seul.

Je suis presque arrivée devant Black quand je ma rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- Salut ! Murmurais-je.

Il se retourne et me regarde l'air surpris. Il reprend ses esprits et décide de partir. Je le rattrape par le bras.

- Sirius ! Attend !

Il se retourne de nouveau et me regarde encore plus surpris et m'observe intensément.

- Je suis désolée Sirius, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça !

Et puis là, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je l'embrasse. Il s'écarte assez brutalement.

- Tu ne vas pas encore m'accuser de profiter de toi, hein ?

- Non, disais-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit en retour et m'embrasse avec beaucoup de fougue. Il me serre fort dans ses bras. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, je n'aurais jamais crus qu'un jour je me sentirais si sereine, si paisible. Evan a raison, je suis amoureuse de ce bouffon de Black. J'en aurais mis du temps à m'en rendre compte !

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, lui passe ses mains sous ma chemise et je réponds en gémissant. Une foule de frisson déferle en moi. C'est impressionnant l'effet qu'il me fait cet idiot de Griffondor, mais j'adore sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Je me détache de lui, je lui attrape la main et me mets à courir dans les couloirs du château en direction de mon dortoir.

A 14h00 le samedi il n'y a personne dans le dortoir des 7ème année de Serpentard. On va pouvoir en profiter !

En arrivant dans mon dortoir je ferme la porte à clef. Je me tourne vers lui, il est au centre de la pièce et me regarde de nouveau surpris. A croire que ce type est un grand naïf.

- Je pense que nous avons assez perdu de temps tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je le crois également ! Me répond-il.

Il se rapproche pour passer une main dans mes cheveux, ce qui me fait frissonner.

- Reste, lui disais-je après avoir fait l'amour.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Me répond-il en se redressant légèrement.

- Non ! Je veux dire que je veux que tu restes sur moi, comme ça !

- Mais je vais t'écraser !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime te sentir sur moi.

Il me regarde avec des yeux brillants et m'embrasse tout en douceur. On reste enlacé comme ça pendant un petit moment.

Et là les mots sortent tous seuls.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

Je me redresse brusquement et toute gênée je regarde dans ses yeux bleu-gris qui pétillent plus que d'ordinaire. Il m'attrape par la nuque par surprise et m'embrasse comme un fou. Je me retrouve sous lui et nous faisons de nouveau l'amour et pour la deuxième fois de la journée nous avons un orgasme.

Nous sommes tous les deux couchés dans les draps de mon lit quand Black me pose la question qui tue toute l'ambiance « amoureuse ».

- Tu as eu combien de petits amis avant moi, et sans compter Rosier ?

Je mets plusieurs secondes à lui répondre.

- Zéro.

- Quoi ? J'aurais pensé que tu avais eu plein d'amants, que tu passais ton temps à t'envoyer en l'air…

- Tu croyais que j'étais une salope en somme ! Sympa ! Lui répondais-je en me levant vexée de sa révélation.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Ne te vexe pas, je t'en prie ! Me dit-il suppliant.

Je continue à le regarder méchamment mais son regard paniqué et triste me calme. C'est chiant, je commence à être faible.

- D'accord, mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ? Me demande-t-il.

-Que tu viennes prendre une douche avec moi et tout de suite !

- Tout ce que tu veux Amour.

- S'il te plait, jamais de surnom du genre « amour », « mon cœur », « chéri », ou autre. Compris ? Je trouve ça ridicule, alors évite ! Disais-je en partant vers la salle de bain.

Je rentre dans la cabine de douche et j'ouvre les robinets. Quand l'eau sort de la poire, je recule pour ne pas me glacer à cause de l'eau froide. A ce moment là je sens le corps chaud de Black dans mon dos.

Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches, je ferme les yeux sous la douceur de ses caresses et de l'eau devenue chaude.

Se mains glissent de mes hanche à mon ventre et me caresse lascivement.

J'ai de nouveau envi de lui et d'après ce que je peux sentir, lui aussi. Je me retourne alors et l'embrasse avec passion.


End file.
